


Вспышка

by Onixsan



Series: Вспышка [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Обожаю кросоверы, а вы?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Вспышка

**Author's Note:**

> Обожаю кросоверы, а вы?

Стайлз лениво бродил по Интернету, то и дело вбивая в строку поисковика все более и более нелепые запросы. Откровенно говоря, ему нечем было заняться, ведь сегодня был последний день перед школой. Отец в дневной смене, Скотт все еще не вернулся с поля, где, кажется, провел все лето (не то чтобы Стайлз не пытался его вытащить оттуда, но его единственный близкий друг порой мог быть упрямее барана – как упрется рогом, так хрен с места сдвинешь). А все задания на лето он успел сделать в июле, поэтому сейчас убивал время впустую. В плейлисте заиграл новый трек, энергичный, и Стайлз невольно начал притопывать в такт, покачивать головой. Пальцы быстро порхали по клавиатуре, пока…

Шум и биты музыки легкой дрожью отдавались в теле. Воздух был влажный, тяжелый из-за работающих дымовых пушек, мелкими капельками пота оседающий на разгоряченной коже. Стайлз плыл в этом мареве, спиной прижимаясь к чьей-то груди. Он чувствовал, как чужие руки скользят по его плечам, переходят на бока и останавливаются на бедрах.  
\- Стайлз, - слышит он чей-то голос и поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать губами чужие губы. Они пускают в ход языки, кусаются, и Стайлз отчаянно подается назад, втираясь задом в чужой пах. Он не слышит, но ощущает, как стонет парень за его спиной, сильнее вцепляясь в его бедра, резко дергая его на себя еще и еще раз. Стилински чувствует, как бурлит внутри радость и ликование, мелкими пузыриками счастья поднимаясь вверх по горлу и вырываясь наружу заливистым смехом.  
Музыка кругом не умолкает, и все, о чем может думать Стайлз в этот момент, это то, как же он счастлив быть сегодня здесь, в клубе, и похрен на остальной мир.

Он приходит в себя лежа лицом на клавиатуре. Ниточка слюны тянется из уголка рта, Стайлз быстро стирает её, размазывая тыльной стороной ладони по щеке.  
\- Какого… - бормочет он, моргая, пока зрение не обретает фокус. Часы показывают, что прошло лишь пара минут, но внутри Стайлз знает, что произошедшее - неспроста. Он никогда не падал в обморок, да и галлюцинациями не страдал, чтобы там не говорил Уитмор и остальные его прихлебатели.  
Буквально тут же звонит его мобильный, и Стайлз быстро хватает трубку.  
\- Алло, пап! – начинает тараторить он, только нажав на кнопку, - Да, со мной все в порядке… А что-то случилось? Правда?! Да, я тоже был в отключке… Ага. А что ты видел? Прикольно… Я?.. Э… Я был в клубе с друзьями. Да. Нет! Ничего противозаконного! Папа! – Стайлз краснеет и старается побыстрее свернуть разговор, - Все было обычно. Хорошо. Вечером обсудим, - кивает он и отсоединяется.

По словам отца не только Стайлз вдруг отключился и что-то увидел. Все, кто в тот момент был в участке, тоже потеряли сознание. И все что-то видели. Словно вспышка. Из будущего.

Адреналин после пережитого и увиденного так и зашкаливает в крови. От нечего делать Стайлз достает запасную рацию отца и начинает ловить полицейскую волну, пока не слышит заветное «Чарли, у нас тут похоже 10-54d, требуется помощь».*  
Ух, похоже, он теперь знает, как проведет остаток вечера!

\- Скотт! Привет, бро! – улыбается от уха до уха Стайлз, хлопая МакКола по плечу. - Ну что, готов к учебному году?  
Скотт рассеянно улыбается, кивает.  
Стайлз прищуривается и подпихивает друга локтем в бок, отчего тот закашливается:  
\- Хей, ты чего такой мечтательный сегодня? Что-то случилось?  
Соктт мнется, краснеет и, опустив глаза, шепчет:  
\- У меня есть девушка…  
\- Что? – Стайлз замирает на шаге и чуть не спотыкается, пытаясь переварить информацию. – Что за дела, бро, почему ты мне не сказал об этом раньше?! Вчера, например?  
\- Я сам вчера только узнал об этом! А потом растерялся как-то, - сверкает глазами Скотт и частит, - А у нее карие глаза и шоколадные волосы, а еще ямочки на щеках!  
Стайлз жестом просит его замолчать:  
\- Стоп-стоп, ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Да! – Скотт чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте от возбуждения, - Через полгода у меня уже будет девушка! И она самая прекрасная из всех, что я когда-либо встречал!  
\- Бро…  
\- Стайлз! Господи, как же я рад этой вспышке! Мы были у нее дома и…  
Дальше Стайлз уже не стал вслушиваться в восторженный лепет друга. Вчера поздно вечером, как только пришел более-менее в себя после прогулки по лесу, он тут же полез в Интеренет, который уже пестрил сообщениями о том, что все на земле в течении двух минут семнадцати секунд могли заглянуть в свое будущее, которое настанет через полгода.  
Конечно, это казалось немного фантастичным, но Стайлз не унывал. Подсознательно он всегда верил, что когда-нибудь какая-нибудь мистическая хрень приключится с ним. И если это вспышка из будущего, то почему бы и нет?  
Хотя знание о том, что через полгода он будет обжиматься на глазах у сотни людей с каким-то парнем и недвусмысленно напрашиваться на трах, немного смущала. Но Стайлз был Стайлзом. Он всегда был двумя руками и ногами за эксперименты и приключения, даже такие нестандартные.

В коридоре школы было не протолкнуться. Все ученики разбились на небольшие группки, обсуждая, кто что видел.  
\- Терракот будет моден через полгода, - громко повествует Лидия, плечом прижимаясь к хмурому Джексону, - В Космо об этом было четко написано. Жаль, конечно, придется снова сменить часть гардероба…  
Стайлз ненадолго зависает, прислушиваясь к голосу почитаемой им Мартин, пока не натыкается на пристальный взгляд Денни. Тот лукаво улыбается ему, подходит и едва слышно шепчет на ухо, пока Скотт отвлекается на свой шкафчик, пытаясь запихнуть в него лишние учебники:  
\- Классного парня себе отхватил, Стилински. Завидую.  
Стайлз на мгновение теряется и, сглотнув, шепчет в ответ:  
\- Еще нет. Ты видел, как он выглядел?  
\- Смутно, - пожимает плечами Денни.  
\- Описать сможешь? – ладони вспотели, а сердце забилось быстрее.  
\- Хм… Дай-ка вспомнить… Чуть выше тебя, темноволосый, с такой очень сексуальной щетиной… Что? – фыркает Махилани на скептический взгляд Стайлза, - Говорю тебе то, что чувствовал в тот момент. Хм… Если честно, то я его в первый раз видел. По крайней мере, в нашем городе его сейчас точно нет. Уж я бы не пропустил такого лапочку.  
\- Денни! – Стайлз невольно заливается румянцем, не понимая, то ли он сейчас смущается, то ли иррационально ревнует. – Он точно не местный?  
Денни вздыхает и виновато улыбается:  
\- Не знаю, прости. Там было шумно, дымно, и я был под градусом.  
\- Ясно, - Стайлз нервно трет затылок, голова начинает раскалываться, - Спасибо, что сказал.  
Денни кивает, прикусывает губу и робко интересуется:  
\- Ты будешь его искать? Я слышал, что в Инете уже организовали портал по поиску, назвали «Мозаикой».  
\- Не знаю, - честно отвечает Стайлз, - Может, оно как-то само все сбудется?  
\- Может, - отвечает Денни и оглядывается на Джексона, окликнувшего его. – Мне пора, у меня сейчас химия.  
\- Удачи, - от всей души желает ему Стилински и тащит Скотта за руку на литературу.  
\- Стайлз! – догоняет его выкрик Денни уже у входа в класс. – Я рад, что ты в нашей команде, - добавляет он и подмигивает.  
\- Черт, - закатывает глаза Стайлз и первым заходит в класс, усаживаясь ближе к концу ряда.  
\- Хей, бро, ты тоже записался на лакросс? – спрашивает Скотт, садясь на соседнем ряду.  
\- Что? – не сразу понимает Стилински, но тут же быстро ориентируется, - Ага. Забей, все равно Финсток не выпустит меня со скамейки запасных.  
\- Не переживай, Стайлз, у нас все получится, - подбадривает его Скотт, похлопав по плечу, и отвлекается, уставившись в окно.  
Класс постепенно заполняется переговаривающимися школьниками. Кто-то весел и с предвкушением ждет своего будущего, кто-то, как Метт Деллер, угрюм и собран. Стайлз краем уха слышал, что тот во время вспышки просто валялся в отключке. Это было странно и невольно привлекало внимание, но не так как вероятное будущее самого Стайлза. Будущее, в котором был страстный незнакомец, по-хозяйски лапавший его в клубе. 

Звонок громкой трелью прокатывается по школе, ознаменовывая начало нового школьного года, Скотт рядом чертыхается и жмурится, будто еще немного – и у него взорвется голова.  
Стайлз же облизывает пересохшие губы и улыбается.  
До дня икс осталось пять месяцев и двадцать девять дней. 

 

*«Чарли...» - "Чарли" - стандартное обращение к дежурному по смене.  
«...у нас тут похоже 10-54d...» - код извещающий об обнаружении мертвого тела.


End file.
